It is common practice to use a two-part connector to join electrical conductors. In such connectors, a first group of electrical conductors terminate in one of the connector “halves” and a second group of electrical conductors terminate in the other of the connector halves. To establish electrical connection between the two groups of electrical conductors, the two connector halves are joined.
The two halves of the connector are typically held together by a nut, typically referred to as a “spin coupling,” a “coupling nut,” or a “locking ring.” The spin coupling is usually permanently attached to one of the connector halves at the time of initial assembly. In some embodiments, the spin coupling is internally threaded and is rotated to engage mating threads on the other connector half.
The spin coupling is the primary means of maintaining the integrity of the mechanical and electrical interfaces of the two-part connector. As a consequence, after the two connector halves are joined, it is very important that the spin coupling does not rotate in such a way as to loosen. Inadvertent rotation can result, for example, from shock, vibration, G-loading, etc.
Many anti-decoupling mechanisms have been proposed to prevent inadvertent rotation of a connector spin coupling. But few if any of these mechanisms can be used to retrofit standard connectors. Rather, in most cases, the mechanisms are an integral part of what is effectively a new connector design. In the few cases that the mechanisms can be used to retrofit a standard connector, the retrofit requires modifying the standard connector, such as by machining it, to add notches, holes, and the like.
The ability to retrofit a standard connector with an anti-decoupling device without modifying the connector would be very beneficial.